Tarde entre hermanos
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Julia hoy no ha querido salir y por eso ven una película en la sala de Miguel. O al menos tratan. LATIN HETALIA UA Perú/fem!Bolivia


Latin Hetalia no me pertenece, Miguel (Perú) y Julia (fem!Bolivia) son de sus respectivos autores.

Advertencia: incesto

* * *

**Tarde entre hermanos**

Julia se remueve inquieta, dando vueltas por el sofá y cambiando de posición a cada rato. Miguel le tiene paciencia, lo que puede, y cuando cree que ya está cómoda la abraza, sólo para descubrir que no, no está cómoda.

-¿¡Se puede saber por qué compraste este sofá tan malo!? -bufa finalmente la chica y Miguel suspira.

-Es el que me regalaron -masculla tratando de mantenerla quieta-. Era eso o tirarme un dineral en un sofá nuevo...

-Hubiera preferido el nuevo -refunfuña Julia mirando hacia arriba.

-Eso lo dices porque no es tu plata.

-Un sofá no debe costar tanto...

-Eso lo dices porque no trabajas -le suelta Miguel a su hermana menor, la cual hace un mohín ante aquello.

-Pues perdóname por aún ser menor de edad y no haberme emancipado de mis padres.

Miguel se ríe.

-Te perdono, pero sólo porque hoy me trajiste alfajores.

-Son departe de mamá...

-Igual agradezco que no te los hayas comido tú.

La estruendosa risa de Miguel invade su pequeña sala cuando Julia lo mira feo y trata de golpearlo. El estudiante de administración sin embargo conoce bien a su hermanita y no ha necesitado ni tres segundos para apachurrarla entre sus brazos y así impedir que le hiciese algo en venganza. Julia patalea, pero eventualmente tiene que rendirse al recordar que nunca ha logrado liberarse de uno de los abrazos de Miguel.

-Suéltame -refunfuña enojada.

-¿Y te quedas quietita?

-Sí, sí...

-Pero en serio, no me pegues -insiste Miguel y Julia rueda los ojos.

-Lo que sea...

Miguel la suelta y recibe un codazo en el estómago, pero sólo se ríe, tomando el control remoto.

Su hermana suele venir a visitarlo a menudo, incluso en las épocas que más ocupado está. A Miguel le gusta creer que son unidos y en sí no es mentira, aunque en realidad es más bien él, quien cuelga de ella. La adolescente adora a su hermano mayor, mas nunca ha sido dependiente de él ni nada por el estilo.

Cuando se fue de la casa de sus padres (cuando lo echaron, su padre no soportaba la idea de tener un hijo tan apegado a su madre y su hermanita), Julia accedió a ir a visitarlo cada que podía y Miguel se partió algo más contento. Usualmente viene cuando Miguel vuelve de clases y en ocasiones él la recoge del colegio, pidiéndole que no les contase a sus padres que no ha ido a la universidad. Julia nunca dice nada pero aprovecha esas oportunidades para pedirle que la lleve al cine, aunque hoy no ha querido salir y por eso ven (o tratan de ver) una película en la sala de Miguel.

Este la ha podido finalmente acomodar bien sobre su regazo, acariciando uno de sus brazos mientras se pelea con el menú del DVD. Julia come palomitas de maíz, esperando, cuando repentinamente el televisor se apaga y la semi-oscuridad los envuelve.

-¿Qué chu…?

-¿Apagón?

Miguel se queda en silencio, aún con el control remoto en la mano. Julia suspira y se lo quita.

-Ya fue, será para otra –murmura decepcionada mientras deja el control más allá en el sofá.

Miguel putea por lo bajo y refunfuña cuando la oye reírse.

-Pero yo quería verla –bufa.

-Bueno, yo no tanto… -se le ocurre decir a Julia, encogiéndose de hombros-. La verdad que quería ver esa otra…

-Pero sabes que no me gustan las románticas –la interrumpe Miguel, haciendo un mohín-. Y creí que a ti tampoco…

-Bueno… -Julia se remueve y se encoge de hombros-. Soy una chica, es normal que me gusten…

Miguel no le cree del todo, alzando una ceja y mirándola escéptico.

-¿¡Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi hermanita!? –chilla finalmente y su hermanita rueda los ojos.

-No molestes –murmura dándole un golpecito en el hombro, a lo que él se echa a reír-. Solo… ¡Agh, no sé!

Miguel se le queda mirando en silencio, pasando un dedo por su mejilla.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta luego de un largo rato, con voz calmada, mientras pasa un brazo por sus hombros-. Anda, sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea…

Pero Julia niega con la cabeza y hace un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

-No es nada, en serio, es una ridiculez…

-Ya, ni que estuvieras enamorada –se ríe su hermano y ella se queda muda-. ¿Juli?

-Jódete.

Otro silencio, en total le toma tres minutos a Miguel captar lo que está sucediendo.

-Así que… ¿quién?

-No lo conoces…

-¿No es del colegio?

-Sí…

-No puede ser mucho mayor, estás en cuarto…

-Está en quinto –suspira finalmente la menor y apoya la cabeza en su hombro-. Y es muy lindo…

Sonríe disimuladamente cuando lo oye resoplar, suponiendo que está fastidiado. Sabe que a Miguel nunca le ha gustado que un chico se le acerque demasiado porque es increíblemente celoso y hasta cierto punto eso le gusta. Apoya una mano en su pecho, estando más cómoda así, y Miguel aprovecha para terminar de rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos, apegándola más.

-Pero yo no quiero que me quiten a mi hermanita –dice con un tonito bastante infantil y molesto, pero Julia sólo se ríe, mirándolo desde abajo.

-Pero si siempre soy tu hermanita –musita y le pica uno de sus cachetes-. ¡Eres un celoso!

Miguel hace una mueca, notando recién que la sala se está oscureciendo.

-No es cierto –bufa y apoya la mejilla en la frente de su hermana-. Es que te quiero.

Julia cierra los ojos.

-Yo también te quiero, ¿no es obvio? Siempre te aguanto.

-Eres un encanto…

-Ya lo sé.

Julia se ríe, Miguel resopla. Sus dedos se pierden en el cabello de su hermana, que es largo y ahora está suelto. Julia suspira.

-Oe, ¿no me vas a decir su nombre aunque sea? –pide luego de un rato, estrechándola un poco más fuerte entre sus brazos.

-Nop.

-Anda, te daré un besito si me dices –bromea el chico y se echa a reír.

Su hermana alza una ceja.

-No te atreverías –lo desafía con la mirada y esa sonrisa confiada que siempre logra dejarlo frío.

Miguel se toma su tiempo para responder, meditando las palabras de su hermana.

-Claro que no me atrevo –murmura finalmente, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¿Te doy una ayudita? –ronronea Julia con voz cantarina, alzando un poco la mano para delinear los labios de su hermano con el dedo índice.

Miguel se estremece y ella lo puede sentir. "Creo que con eso es suficiente" piensan los dos antes de que él se incline a besarla.


End file.
